Faramir Denathir
' ' "Here was one with an air of high nobility such as Aragorn at times revealed, less high perhaps, yet also less incalculable and remote: one of the Kings of Men born into a later time, but touched with the wisdom and sadness of the Eldar Race. He knew now why Beregond spoke his name with love. He was a captain that men would follow, that he would follow, even under the shadow of the black wings." -Boromir Denathir Faramir Denathir is the brother of Boromir Denathir, and the son of Telese Denathir. Faramir Denathir is the leader of the Rangers who are a group of warriors that defend the north eastern border of Gondor from the threat of Trollocs, and Easterlings. In this copasity he took part in the disasterous Battle of Tirian River where his entire force was killed, and he was believed killed. He was not killed but taken prison by soilders of Bolten. His capture has caused his brother who was already on the edge of sanity to fall completely off the edge, and he is now leading a brigade of mercenaries in a search for his lost brother. History Early History Civil War in Gondor Main Article : Civil War in Gondor Conflict with Mordor Battle of Grogan Main Article : Battle of Grogan War with the Beasts Conflict with Bolten See Also : Kingdom of Bolten It was almost immediatly after the lifting of the siege of Minus Ithil that the raiding parties from Bolten began striking the ranger posts of the northeast of Gondor. For Gondor they were confused why Bolten soilders were heading so far out of their way to attack the ruins of north eastern Gondor. As time went on the attacks begin to cause some serious damage to the rangers of this region, and in a truly disasterous moment the rangers were attacked in what has become known as the Battle of Tirian River. Battle of Tirian River Main Article : Battle of Tirian River At the battle of Tirian river a large force of 450 rangers led by Faramir, followed a raiding party of Bolten soilders in an attempt to locate their base of operations. As the rangers moved closer to the base, the Bolten soilders who were using a very specific route so that they were not seen by the Trollocs were followed on a less specific route by the rangers. The rangers were noticed by the Trollocs of the forest, and as the rangers moved closer they were set upon by a force of over 1000 Trolloc who attacked them from all around them. The rangers pulled in to a protective turtle in the center but in the end the entire force was massacred, leaving Faramir to hide himself under the bodies of his men to keep from being killed as well. Prisoner When the Trolloc force pulled back the Bolten men moved in to scavenge from the destroyed Gondor force. It was during this scavenging that they discovered the still alive Faramir, and took him prisoner. The Bolten men knew they didn't have much time so they took Faramir and quickly shuttled him back to their base came north of the location in the mountains. Relationship Boromir Denathir See Also : Boromir Denathir Faramir Denathir, and Boromir Denathir were close from the earliest days they were able to wield a sword and bow. Both of them were very loyal to the Kingdom of Gondor, and King Aragorn Elessar often placed them in the same area of battles because he knew how well they worked together. The two would achieve their greatest fame at the Battle of Grogan during a particularly heavy invasion of Mordor Orcs. Following this battle the fate of Gondor meant that Faramir was sent north to lead the rangers, and Boromir would be placed in the east gaurding the important fortress of Minus Ithil. This seperation was hard on the brothers but it affected Boromir most as during this period the losses of his son, and wife continued to eat away at him, while Faramir's wife and son kept his faith going. Category:People of Gondor Category:People Category:Atlantian Category:Rangers of Gondor Category:House Denathir Category:Human